Omni-Knights: Knight at the City
Omni-Knights: Knight at the City is an upcoming The Omni-Knights movie. It is in live action, and takes place after the season 1 finale. Summary Paradox takes Emily, Paul, Esclabor and Cador to the year 2011, to show them where he came from. But when a bank is robbed nearby, Paul goes there and tries to help. He discovers a cyborg with weird robot slaves, but he loses to them in a fight and the cyborg steals the Prototrix. They must use the help of Ben, Gwen and Kevin, and the Prematrix, a prototype trix made by Azmuth after the Prototrix, to defeat the villain and save the world. Plot Part 1 Cador and Esclabor are walking through a forest. (Sir Cador): I don't really think we should try and catch him here. He controls everything in this forest. (Sir Esclabor): I know. Ipnotizzare hid here on purpose. A tree stump stretched, and wrapped Esclabor around his leg. (Sir Esclabor): I'm sure normal tree stumps don't do that. Cador pulled out his sword, and cut the tree stump. More tree stumps started coming and wrapped Cador and Esclabor up. (Sir Cador): ARGH! Ipnotizzare (in CGI) appeared from the treetops, upside down. He positioned himself coreectly and spoke. (Ipnotizzare): Well well well, you just fell into my trap. Now let's just trap you here until your little hero comes along, and then I will finally get revenge. (Sir Esclabor): That'll never happen. He'll stop you. (Ipnotizzare): He can't! This forest is full of living creatures so he can't stop me! (Sir Cador): Well, he's right behind you. Paul appeared behind Ipnotizzare. (Ipnotizzare): WHAT? (Paul): Yeah, it's me. Paul slapped the Prototrix. In an epic transformation sequence, he started growing white fur all over his body. His eyes became diamond shaped and his mouth opened and became green. (Icescream): ICESCREAM WILL FREEZE YOU! (Ipnotizzare): Too bad, I control this whole forest! A vine came from a tree, and wrapped Icescream up, including his mouth. (Icescream): MRPH MRPH! (Ipnotizzare): Haha, now to kill you all! (Sir Cador): Hey, where is my Omni-Weapon? Slices appeared in all of the tree stumps , and the gang broke free. Emily appeared. (Emily): You forgot me. Icescream created a sonic scream and blasted Ipnotizzare backwards. (Ipnotizzare): YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! (climbs up into the treetops) (Cador): Emily, turn into the speedy form thingy and catch Ipnotizzare. (Emily): (transforms into Citrakayah) Sure. (dashes up into the trees) The screen switches to Ipnotizzare running up in the trees, in pathes created by branches he extends. Emily jumped up. (Emily): You are going down this time. (Ipnotizzare): Oh really? Ipnotizzare controlled some branches to wrap up Emily. Then he ran out of the forest. (Emily): Guys! Help! (Icescream): (freezes branches and Emily breaks out) Let's catch him. Icescream, Cador, Emily and Esclabor ran out of the woods, and saw Ipnotizzare running away. Two wild boars came out of the forest, and the grass started becoming longer and wrapping everyone up. (Ipnotizzare): See you, suckers! (Esclabor): I'll take care of the boars. Cador and Paul, freeze the grass! Esclabor slammed his mace and the boars were hit. The boars ran towards him, and then Icescream shouted and blasted the boars backwards. (Esclabor): I could have taken care of them alone. (Icescream): THANK ME LATER. Icescream started freezing all the grass while Cador cut it. (Icescream): I GOT AN IDEA. TAKE CARE OF THE GRASS FOR ME MEANWHILE. (slaps the Prototrix symbol) Icescream's fur became black all over, and his eyes and mouth became red. (Dark Icescream): I'LL DEFEAT IPNOTIZZARE. (turns into black cloud) (Sir Cador): Okay. Cador started cutting through the grass and the boars returned. Esclabor fought off the boars, and Emily helped him. Back to Ipnotizzare. (Ipnotizzare): They'll never get through that! (Dark Icescream): (reappears from black cloud) But I did. (freezes Ipnotizzare) (Ipnotizzare): C-c-old... (Paul): (reverts from Dark Icescream) You're going to be stuck here. Paradox appeared. (Paradox): Don't worry, I'll send him back to his planet. For real this time. Cador, Esclabor and Emily came. (Paul): You know, I've always wondered something. (Paradox): What? (Paul): What time did you come from? (Paradox): Oh, I come from the year 1960. (Sir Cador): Can you maybe show us the future? From where you came from? (Paradox): I can take you even further. I can show you one of the best heroes of his time there, Ben Tennyson. (Emily): Cool! Can you take us there? (Paradox): Well, sure! Hold on a sec. A blue portal was created, and then they were in the streets of New York, 2011. (Paradox): Welcome to the future. THE AWESOME NEW REMIXED THEEEEEEME SONG! Part 2 (Paul): Wow, everything is made out of... metal. Wierd. (Random Person): Hey, I don't think you remember guys, but the medieval fest ended two weeks ago. And it was in California. (walks away) (Paradox): Um, your colthes aren't really "fashionable" in this time. (Sir Cador): Oh, okay. (presses button on armor, and armor retracts into a small button. Esclabor does it too.) This is the thing I like most about the new armor Azmuth gave us. (Sir Esclabor): Me too. Suddenly, the huge screen in Times Square switches to a news reporter. (News Reporter): The biggest bank in New York is now being robbed by a mysterious half-robotic person and his robots. Nothing is known about him much, but be careful. Here is the footage from the security cameras: A picture of a bank is shown. A half-robotic person breaks in. A bunch of sloppily built robots bust in. (Person robbing the bank): (speaks in a German accent) Ve vant all your money. If you do not give us it, my Scrapbots must attack. You better keep avay all metal from the area while they attack. The Scrapbots jumped and turned their hands into saws. The people screamed. The policemen broke in. (Policeman): Stop right there! (Person): You cannot stop my Scrapbots! '' ''The Scrapbots jumped and opened their mouthes. They bited the guns, and started chewing it. They then ate some more metal from the area. The Scrapbots opened their mouthes, and then started moving their arms incredibly quick. In a second there was another Scrapbot. (Person): Nothing can stop ze great Dr. Elektrisch! You dare challenge me? And Scrapbots, take care of ze security cameras. A Scrapbot jumped and destroyed the security camera. (News Reporter): Nothing is known about Dr. Elektrisch yet. Now, a word from our sponsor. The screen changed to a Coca-Cola commercial. (Paul): Only I can stop them. (transforms into Airbug) Stay here. (flies away) Airbug flew towards the bank. (Airbug): Stop right there, whoever you are. (Dr. Elektrisch): Vhat are you supposed to be? Some huge beetle? (Airbug): I'm an Airbug. (creates blast of air, and blasts Dr. Elektrisch) (Dr. Elektrisch): Scrapbots, attack! The Scrapbots attacked Airbug. Airbug created a huge blast of air and all Scrapbots were smashed against the wall. The Scrapbots started rebuilding themselves. They attacked Airbug again, but Airbug created more air blasts. (Airbug): What? (Dr. Elektrisch): Zhat's ze interesting thing. Alzough zey look sloppy, they can rebuild themselves from any metal. The Scrapbots jumped to attack Airbug. Airbug flew up, and created a tornado to throw them away. The Scrapbots returned and activated buzzsaws. They leaped and started to cuts through his huge beetle shield. (Airbug): ARGH! (tries to fly away, but held by Scrapbots) (Dr. Elektrisch): Is zat a... a... Ultimatrix symbol? Like Ben Tennyson has? Zat's great. I know how to turn you back to human. (Airbug): Who is Ben Tennyson? (Dr. Elektrisch): Nice try. But I'm not falling for zat. Airbug flew up and blasted the Scrapbots. The Scrapbots ate some more metal and created clones. All the Scrapbots jumped and landed on Airbug. Airbug tried to resist, but he couldn't. Then, he returned back to human. (Dr. Elektrisch): Apparentally, you aren't Ben. But it vill still help in my revenge! Scrapbots, take the Ultimatrix off him! The Scrapbots approached Paul, and cut the Prototrix off his hand. (Dr. Elektrisch): Thank you. Now, just to check that this works. (scrolls through the silhouettes) Zis seems pretty good. VHY DOESN'T ZIS VORK? (Paul): It still needs to recharge. (Dr. Elektrisch): SCRAPBOTS, STOP IT. I found exactly vat I need to start the war. I will thank you later, vhen Vorld Var III vill start. (Paul): I'll... I'll still stop you anyway... (Dr. Elektrisch): And how exactly? A Scrapbot zapped Paul, and Paul went unconsious. Paul woke up, with Esclabor, Cador, Emily and Paradox looking up. (Paul): He... he took the Prototrix. (Sir Cador): Oh no! (Emily): I saw what happened on that huge screen thing. (Paradox): Well... if we must save the world without an Prototrix, there only one person II know who can help. Part 3 The gang teleported, and found themselves near a fence. Behind the fence, three people were fighting robots from dimension 12. It was Kevin, Gwen, and Ben as Armodrillo. Gwen fired the shields at the robots. Armodrillo jumped, and punched the robots. Armodrillo then created his earthquake attack and the robot exploded. Kevin absorbed the robot's metal and punched the robot in the face. Armodrillo created a huge earthquake, and then drilled through the robot. All the robots exploded. (Armodrillo): That was easy. (Kevin): Yeah, this time it was- (Paradox): Hello, Ben! (Armodrillo): (reverts back) Hi, Paradox! And... who are these guys? (Paradox): Oh, these are some friends of mine from the past I brought to this time. Paul here, had got the first Omnitrix prototype ever created. (Gwen): And the others are? (Paradox): Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor, two knights. This is the Princess, Emily. (Kevin): Wait, knights and a princess? How far did you- (Paradox): England, 1401. (Ben): Are you joking? And where is the prototype? (Paradox): I'm really serious. The prototype was now stolen by a german cyborg. We need your help. (Kevin): Is this April's Fools or something? I'm not falling for it. (Sir Cador): He's serious! (Gwen): Guys, maybe he's telling the truth. (Emily): WE ARE! (Kevin): Okay, let's say you are teling the truth. We can't help you get the prototype back. If he has an Omnitrix of some sort, it will be too hard to defeat him. (Paul): Oh no. (Gwen): Couldn't we just fly to Azmuth or something? Everybody looked at her. A minute later, everyone was in Kevin's spaceship. (Gwen): So.. you guys are from 1401? (Paul): Yeah. (Gwen): Um, what aliens did you have? (Paul): I have about 15. (Gwen): Oh, cool. (Emily): I'm part alien myself. (Kevin): What type? (Emily, transforming into Citrakayah form): This one. (Kevin): Citrakayah. Ben can turn into one. He called it Fasttrack. (Emily, reverting back to human): Oh, cool. The gang landed on Galvan II. A Galvanic Mechomorph came out to protect the house. (Paul, Emily, Sir Cador and Esclabor): AHH! (Ben): Time to go hero! (almost presses the Ultimatrix) HUMUNGO- Azmuth appeared. (Azmuth): Oh, hello Ben. And who are the-(remembers) Oh, Paul. Paradox, why did you bring them here? (Paradox): The Prototrix was stolen. He needs something to replace it. (Azmuth): Well, I deactivated most of my prototypes, except one. But use it wisely. Azmuth led everyone into the building. They went into a secret floor. A machine came out of the floor, showing a Omnitrix-like machine in it. (Azmuth): This is the Prematrix. It is the only prototype I didn't deactivate. There are 40 unlockable aliens. I will unlock 9. (tampers with Prematrix). Here. I got a Cannonian, an Unburman, a Hydronian, a Cryosapien, a Knolosapien, a Darkhide, a Rockysapien and a Kadurian. I also let you automatically switch between forms. But it will make you weaker when you return to human. (Paul): Awesome. (Azmuth): But please return it to me when you finish. If you lose it, we'll all be in a big problem. Go now. They all went away and into the spaceship. Paul scrolled through the symbols. (Paul): The new aliens look really cool. (Ben): Yeah, I guess. Meanwhile, in a room, some old guy was sitting in his chair. (Person): Dum dum, dum dutum. Suddenly, someone broke into the room. (Dr. Elektrisch): Hallo. (Person): Who, who... who are you? (Dr. Elektrisch): I don't think you remember me, nor I do, but I heard about you. You were the leader of the force that killed my father. (Person): What do you mean? (Dr. Elektrisch): Germany, 1943. You lead the bombing that killed my parents. (Person): You.. you mean World War 2? (Dr. Elektrisch): Yes. And I have come to take revenge. (slaps the Prototrix, and turns into Velocityraptor) Now, sterben! (Person): No... no ... NO! Velocityraptor jumped on the man's table, and stuck his tail into his chest. The person died. Velocityraptor dashed out of the room. Part 4 Back on Kevin spaceship... (Gwen): This is weird. There isn't anyone in the world who's last name is Elektrisch. (Kevin): Maybe it's just a cool bad guy name he took for himself. Elektrisch is German for "electric". (Ben): Maybe he's German? (Paul): Well, he did always say stuff in a weird accent. (Emily): So how about just flying to Germany? (Gwen): That- That's actually a good idea. Kevin, fly us to Germany. The spaceship flew and landed in Germany. (Ben): Now let's investigate. (Sir Esclabor): How hard could it be to find a half metal person who turns into monsters? Just look in the newspapers for some weird activity around here. (Kevin): It's all in German, moron. (Paul): I hope there is an alien in here that can help me find it. (transforms into Cannonman) Um, I wonder what are this guy's powers. (Ben): I guess he can fly. (Cannonman): Oh, yeah I see. (Kevin): Turn into Jetray or something. (Ben): (transform) Jetray! A person in the shop saw them, and looked suspicously at them. Then he pulled out a phone. (Person): Hallo, Dr. Elekttrisch! Es ist die Person, die Sie besiegte gestern! Er ist hier! (translation: Hello, Dr. Elektrisch! It's the person you defeated yesterday! He's here!) (Dr. Elektrisch, on phone): Senden Sie die Scrapbots. Sie werden sich um ihn kümmern. (translation:Send the Scrapbots. They'll take care of him.) (Person): O-okay. The Person went into his shop. He pressed a button on something, and a Scrapbot jumped out of the shop. (Scrapbot): BLARGH! (Sir Esclabor): The metal-person had one of those when he defeated Paul! (Cannonman): Stop it before it eats more metal, or it will- The Scrapbot jumped and started devouring all the metal around. In a short while there where 6 Scrapbots. They started duplicating even more. (Kevin): This is really bad. (Cannonman): Let's discover what this alien can do. Cannonman flew up in the air, and dashed forwards, smashing the robots. (Cannonman): Woah, cool! Cannonman stuck his finger tips together, and then his hands became cannons. He fire a cannonball, and it smashed one Scrapbot. (Ben): You should call him, uhh, how about Cannonman? (Cannonman): That sounds cool. Cannonman fired cannonballs and smashed robots. Jetray flew up, and blasted a laser. But the Scrapbots still kept duplicating. Gwen fired mana and smashed some more robots.Kevin absorbed metal and went to fight them. (Gwen): Kevin, NO! They'll eat the metal! (Kevin): Oh crud. The robost jumped on him and started biting him. Kevin then absorbed concrete and smashed the robots. Esclabor and Cador almost activated their shields, but Emily stopped them. (Emily): They'll eat the metal! (Sir Cador): Then let's fight without armour. Cador sliced through the Scrapbots, although they kept rebuilding themselves. Jetray kept firing lasers at them. Cannonman fired more cannonballs, and then flew up. But a Scrapbot held onto his back. (Cannonman): GET OFF! Cannonman started dashing around, and trying to fire cannonballs at it, but it didn't work. The Scrapbot had huge claw arms and starting peircing them into Cannonman's skin. (Cannonman): OW! Then the Scrapbot was hit by mana. (Cannonman): Thanks. (Gwen): No prob. Emily was smashing through the robots too, but they always kept rebuilding themselves. (Esclabor): They are indestructible! (Jetray): Or not. (transform) LODESTAR! Lodestar created a magnetic field, and threw all the Scrapbots into the sea. (Kevin): Onto the spaceship, now! Everyone climbd on, and one Scrapbot jumped and started eating the spaceship. (Scrapbot): RAGH! (Cannonman): (fires a cannonball) That should be it. The Scrapbot flew off the ship, and Cannonman reverted to Paul. (Paul): Now what? (Gwen): We need to find out where did those Scrapbots come from. Ben, do you have one left? (Lodestar): Yes. (pulls a Scrapbot into the ship) (Gwen): (eyes glow) It came from that newspaper shop over there. They walked into the shop. The person ran and hid inside a room. (Person): STOP! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! (Sir Esclabor): We just want answers. (spins mace) (Person): Okay, okay I'll talk. My uncle told me a few hours ago that he defeated someone who looked like you (points at Paul) and took his Ultimatrix thingy. He said it will help him with the revenge of th- oh no, I talked too much. (Sir Cador): Can you at least tell us where is he? (Person): I-I- can't he'll punish me... Sir Cador pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the person's throat. (Person): Okay! He's in London, taking revenge on the people who killed his family in World War II! Don't kill me. Please! Sir Cador put his sword back in. (Sir Cador): Thank you for the information. They walked away, and entered the spaceship. The person pulled out a phone. (Person): Hallo. Ich ausgetrickst diese Narren, nach London zu gehen. Senden Sie eine Reihe von Ebenen, um ihr Raumschiff take down. (Translation: Hello. I tricked those fools to go to London. Send a bunch of planes to take their spaceship down). Part 5 The gang went off the spaceship, and they were in London. (Emily): Wow, we're going through a lot of countries. (Gwen): I know, but we really need to find Dr. Elektrisch. (Kevin): Um, I expected more people to be around here. Why is it so barren? (Ben): I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly a plane came, and dropped a bomb. Rocks came everywhere. (Paul): (coughcough) What's that? An alarm came on. (Gwen): The city is being bombed. Everyone is hiding. (Sir Cador): That person must have known the city is being bombed! It's a trap! A bomb almost fell on them, but it was stopped by a green glow. Everyone was covered by black peices of metal. In the middle there was Shadow Hand. (Gwen): Stop the planes! (Shadow Hand): That's what they are called? (Gwen): Oh right, 15th century, forgot about that. Just stop them. (Ben): (transform) TERRASPIN! You guys try and stop the bombs. (Emily): How will we exactly do that? (Terraspin): I don't know. Just protect everyone here. (turns into propellor mode and flies up) Shadow Hand flew up into the sky too. There were dozens of planes out there, dropping bombs and firing missles. Shadow Hand and Terraspin flew towards them and avoided the missles. Terraspin flew over there and created an air blast, throwing the planes backwards. Shadow Hand flew towards there and blasted a laser, making the plane fall down. Planes were still bombing the city, and Gwen created shields to stop the bombs. (Gwen): Can you please help me? (Sir Cador): I don't know how! Shadow Hand flew towards a plane, and then disinegrated it. (Shadow Hand): Are "planes" supposed to have something inside them? (Kevin): Usually pilots to fly the plane. (Shadow Hand): Well, THESE DON'T HAVE ANY! (Gwen): They are autopiloted! Terraspin flew around, destroying planes and blasting air. Shadow Hand kept disintegrating planes. A plane came and blasted a missle. Shadow Hand flew backwards and went through a wall. He recovered, and flew back to keep fighting. (Terraspin): There are millions of them! (Shadow Hand): I know! Shadow Hand kept destroying planes. Meanwhile, on ground, Esclabor, Emily, Kevin and Cador protected some people, pushing them out of the way. A plane came and Shadow Hand flew into a wall (but didn't turn intangible.) (Shadow Hand): Maybe I should try someone new. (presses Prematrix symbol) OVERFLOW! Why did I shout this? (Terraspin): That's what I do too. (Overflow): Okay, I wonder what can this guy do. Overflow turned into liquid and connected into a popcorn machine. He made the machine grow wings, and somehow made it fly. (Gwen): Woah, a flying popcorn machine? I never seen Upgrade do something like that. (Terraspin): Shut up. Overflow then took over a plane. He started blasting other planes, and destroyed almost everyone. (Kevin): We should get into the spaceship again! Let's get out of here! Everyone ran into the spaceship, except Terraspin and Overflow, who kept defeating enemy planes. The spaceship flew up. (Emily): Come on the ship, NOW! Terraspin and Overflow came down and landed inside the spaceship. More planes came. (Gwen): They are probably rigged to get after us! Activate the spaceship, Kevin! The spaceship flew upwards. More planes came. Overflow went out and took over one. He started blasting and destroying the other planes. One plane fired a missle, and it hit the spaceship. The spaceship started going on fire. (Kevin): I only have enough power for one hyyper speed. Get in the spaceship! Overflow jumped in the spaceship and reverted back to Paul. (Paul): Wow, I'm tired. (Terraspin) (reverts back) Yeah, but you did save us. The spaceship went into hyper speed, and it flew incredibly fast. Then it smashed down near a road. (Kevin): Great we crashed. I hope we aren't in the middle of nowhere. (Sir Esclabor): Guys, where is Las Vegas? (Gwen): What do you mean? (Esclabor): Well, this sign says "Welcome to Las Vegas." Everyone looked forwards and saw the whole city of Las Vegas in front of them. Meanwhile, back in Germany, the person who sent the Scrapbots back in Germany was sitting in his shop. Dr. Elektrisch came towards him. (Person): Dr. Elektrisch ... Ich hatte nicht erwartet Sie ... (translation: Dr. Elektrisch... I didn't expect you...) (Dr. Elektrisch): Du weißt, ich weiß nicht, wie meine Pläne nicht funktioniert, nicht wahr? (Translation:You know I don't like my plans not working, right?) (Person): Ja, ja Elektrisch (Yes, yes, Elektrisch) Dr. Elektrisch transformed into Forcefield and held his niece by the neck. (Person): Bitte, bitte töte mich nicht! (Please, Please don't kill me!) (Forcefield): Ugh, okay. (frees his niece) Ich habe bereits einen neuen Agenten nach ihnen ... (Ugh, okay. I already have a new agent after them...) Part 6 (Kevin): We're stuck in Las Vegas? Yes! (Gwen): We still need to fix the ship. (Kevin): Let's go have a little fun, meanwhile until we can fix the spaceship. (Ben): Yeah! (Gwen): There's a new World War to prevent and all you care about is gambling? (Sir Cador): What's so good about Las Vegas anyway? (Ben): Oh, you'll see. (Paul): Okay... They went near a casino. They almost got in, when a robber came. (Robber): STOP RIGHT THERE. PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU. Kevin pput his hands up, and touched a wall. He became made out of concrete and punched the robber in the face. (Kevin): How about you put your hands up, and go to the cops. (Robber): ARGH! Guys, bring me some cover up around 'ere. A bunch of more robbers came. (Paul): (transform) BRAINIAC! Ahum, you cannot rob us. We are trying to prevent a war that will eventually kill you too. If y ou do shoot us, it willl eventually kill you sometime, or kill your family, and friends, which will eventually make your plan be absolutley useless bec- (Robber #1): SHUT UP WITH THE TALKING AND GIVE US OUR MONEY! (Brainiac): As you wish. (lifts a rock using telekinesis and throws it at them) (Sir Cador): Let's hit them. (Ben) : (transform) CHROMASTONE! All robbers fired with their guns, and it didn't hurt Chromastone. Brainiac flew up, and blasted lightning, destroying the guns. The robbers ran away, and Paul reverted back to human. Out of the casino came Chromastone. (Sir Cador): Ben? How did you get in there? I didn't see you. (Ben): (reverts back) I'm right here. (Cador): Then who is that? (Crystalsapien): The name's Vender. (Kevin): But I thought Sugilite was the only Crystalsapien. (Vender): Lemme tell you something kid, don't listen to everything you see on TV. (Kevin): But- (Vender): Shh. (Emily): Why were you inside that place? (Vender): Oh, just listening to the news of Earth. I hear there is going to be a new World War! (Gwen): Um, let me see that. The gang went into the casino. Near the bar, there was a TV. It was on the news channel. ''London and other various cities in England are being bombed now by what seems to be German planes. 87 people were killed by the bombing, and hundreds were hurt. It seems like Germany is starting a new World War. The Allies are joining together again and starting the weapons again to the start of World War 3, which will probably start tomorrow. To response, the Prime Minister of Germany has no idea who sent the planes to attack. '' The screen switched to boxing. (Gwen): That means we have only one day to prevent a new World War. (Emily): We better do it quickly. TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *Paul Gentragon *Sir Esclabor *Sir Cador *Paradox *Princess Emily *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Vender Villains *Dr. Elektrisch: A cyborg with a metal arm, eye and leg. Dr. Elektrisch is the movies's main villain. He talks in a German accent, and is German himself. *Scrapbots: Robot slaves for Dr. Elektrisch. Scrapbots can make more of them by taking metal. *Ipnotizzare: Appears at the start of the movie, not very important. Aliens Used By Paul Using Prototrix *Icescream (evolves into Dark Icescream) *Dark Icescream *Airbug Using Prematrix *Cannonman *Shadow Hand *Overflow *Brainiac By Ben *Armodrillo *Jetray *Lodestar *Terraspin *Chromastone By Dr. Elektrisch *Velocityraptor *Forcefield New Aliens Paul gets 9 new aliens from the Prematrix. They are: #Cannonman: Cannonman has a new design in the movie. His body and arms are longer and more muscular, and the rectangle used as legs is a trapeziod that creates anti-gravity beams. #Pyrology: Pyrology might have a real CGI pic (by me). He won't have the shoulder flame thingys anymore. #Waterflush: Waterflush might have a more watery looking appearance. #Overflow: Has a more mechanical look than the original. #Freezer: Looks like a ice lizard, also might have a CGI pic. #Brainiac: His brain is smaller, and he has fingers. #Shadow Hand: Looks more ghost-like. Also might have a CGI pic. His arms look like Big Chill's arms now. #Georock: Looks exactly like the original. #Metalloid : A new alien in the movie. Metalloid is made of many small metal balls, that can duplicate and stick to each other, and create him. He can shapeshift. Video Game A video game based on the movie is released, named Knight at the City: The Game. It features Ben, Paul, Emily, Kevin, Gwen, Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor as playable characters. There is also a battle mode where the player can also be Dr. Elektrisch with the Prototrix. Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Movies Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Live-Action